My Lovely Master
by Akuma Kurama
Summary: hwaaaa... salah summary... tapi tetep sasufemnaru kok... hehe keliur ama yang triangle love. judul sebenarnya bukan ini... huhhuhu.. maaf minna. hehehe


**Triangle Love**

_Naruto Fanfiction, all chara is Masashi mine, this fic is my mine._

hehehe, maaaf minna, tiba-tiba muncul dengan fanfic baru... habisnya ide muncul dan kebetulan ada laptop punya temen yang nganggur, yah kupake aja deh. buat fanficku yang lainnya, nggak tau kapan aku bakal update. dan ini pun juga belum tentu kubuat ending. cerita yang ini ratenya T+. hehehe..

Awas! typo bertebaran. mungkin OOc ya, disini Femnaru ama Femdei. buat yang nggak suka, bisa coba baca dulu, sapa tau jadi suka. hehehe..

enjoy this~~~ happy reading minna.

chap 1

"hah? Kau gila apa? Mau ikut begituan?" sentak Deidara, ia bukannya marah sang adik mengikuti hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi kan dia ini perempuan, apa dia nggak sadar itu?

"tapi kak, aku yakin bias kok. Lagian daripada aku berantem nggak jelas, kakak juga marah." Bantah Naruto. Yah, saat ini mereka sedang membaca Koran bersama dan melihat lowongan pekerjaan di bagian pengawal pribadi.

"Naru saying, ingat kamu ini perempuan. Kakak cuman nggak mau kamu ada di dalam bahaya. Kamu keluarga kakak satu-satunya tau." Protes Deidara nggak mau kalah.

"kak Dei…. Naru bisa jaga diri kok. Lagian kan ini Cuma pengawal pribadi, jadi nggak aka nada masalah deh. Nah dari pada kakak rebut mulu, mending kakak ikut aku aja, kan kakak jadi bias awasi aku." Usul Naruto. Deidara tampak berpikir sejenak. Benar juga apa kata Naruto, itu yang dipikirkan Deidara,

"baiklah, kakak akan ikut. Kakak akan mengawasimu selama 24 jam penuh."

"emangnya kakak nggak tidur? Terus kerjaan kakak gimana?"

"ah, benar juga… tapi yang jelas kakak akan mengawasimu lebih ketat. Dan lagi, kita ini masih siswa SMU." Udah bahas ini itu, tapi baru inget hal sepenting ini sekarang. Dasar duo Namikaze bodoh. Tapi mereka ini nggak sebodoh kelihatannya kok. Mereka berprestasi di bidang akademik maupun non akademik. Untuk non akademiknya, mereka Berjaya di bidang bela diri. Jadi hari-hatilah jika mau berurusan dengan mereka.

"hehehe…. Siap bos. Jadi kita daftar kan? Aku udah buat angketnya, tinggal dikirim…" kata Naruto riang, ternyata dia udah siapin semuanya, benar-benar perhitungan.

Namikaze bersaudara ini adalah dua bersaudara yang sudah tak mempunyai orang tua, kedua orang tua mereka meninggal 5 tahun lalu dalam sebuah tragedy bom bunuh diri yang terjadi di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Yang kebetulan kedua orang tua mereka ada di dalamnya.

Kini mereka berdua hanya tinggal mandiri di rumah yang ditinggalkan kedua orang tua mereka. Biaya hidup mereka ditanggung oleh sang kakek sampai satu tahun lalu, karena setahun lalu kakek mereka meninggal karena di bunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran. Meskipun begitu, mereka tidaklah terlalu terpuruk akan keadaan mereka.

Mereka ahli bela diri karena dari kecil mereka sering di latih sang ayah dan bunda, Minato Namikaze dulunya adalah seorang polisi pasukan khusus yang ahli dalam berpedang, memanah dan membidik, sedangkan Kushina adalah mantan atlet nasional dalam bidang olah raga bela diri, diantaranya wushu, judo dan ninpou.

Jadi jangan heran kalau kedua putri mereka kini mewarisi keahlian mereka. Terutama Naruto, dia ahli dalam segala hal berbau beladiri dan senjata, baik senjata api maupun senjata tajam. Di rumah yang mereka tinggali pula terdapat barang koleksi Minato, berupa pistol, senapa, berbagai jenis [edang dan alat panah. Udah mirip sarang penjahat kan.

"kakak… ayo berangkat." Ajak Naruto.

Pagi ini, mereka harus segera dating ke tempat seleksi. Kalau nggak, maka mereka akan di diskualifikasi oleh pihak pengiklan.

"sabar kenapa sih." Deidara baru muncul dari dalam kamarnya, mereka berdua mengenakan pakaian training yang biasa mereka gunakan saat ada pertandingan.

"hehehe, aku udah nggak sabar kak. Mereka pasti nemrima kita." Kata Naruto, dia optimis sekali bahwa mereka akan di terima, padahal biasanya kalau perempuan tuh kemampuannya di ragukan loh.

. . .

"heeeh?! Kok gitu?" protes Naruto, tuh kan bener, kalau perempuan pasti kemampuannya di ragukan deh. Saat ini dia tengah berdebat dengan salah satu juri yang menyeleksi mereka.

"maaf ya, kalian nggak lolos, kalian ini perempuan, masih kecil pula." Nasihat juri tersebut. Membuat Naruto naik darah aja.

"udahlah Naru, biarkan saja. Lagian mereka ada benarnya. Kita emang masih kecil." Lerai Deidara, ia menahan kedua lengan Naruto dari belakang dengan kuncian.

"tapi kak… aku nggak terima ini. Di kolom syarat nggak tertulis kalau anak kecil dan perempuan di larang kok. Yang penting berkemampuan dan professional." Gerutu Naruto.

"hei… kau tau? Sikapmu ini sama sekali nggak professional Naru." Tegur Deidara, sama sekali nggak ada niat untuk membantu sang adik,

"ihh..! kakak menyebalkan sih!"

"heh, lagian masih kecil mau berlaga." Tanpa sengaja Naruto mendengar cibiran salah seorang peserta yang mengikuti perekrutan tersebut. Namanya juga masih emosi, jadi ya gegabah. Dengan sekejap mata, Naruto udah ada di depan lelaki tersebut dengan sebuah handgun yang tertodong tepat di tenggorokan lelaki tersebut.

"apa kau bilang?" suara Naruto erdengar rendah dan menyeramkan siapa saja yang mendengarnya, suasana jadi hening seketika. Deidara hanya menghela napas lelah melihat kelakuan adiknya.

"turunkan senjatamu, Naru. Jangan macam-macam." Perintah Deidara, tentu saja langsung di turuti Naruto, kalau dia nggak mau sang kakak mengamuk padanya.

"cih. Awas kau." Desisnya sebal, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat seleksi. Dengan Deidara yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"saying sekali, kau baru saja melepaskan dua orang yang sangat berbakat." Komentar Hiruzen Sarutobi, direktur biro perekrutan pengawal pribadi yang ternama di Jepang.

"Sa-Sarutobi sama…" cicitnya, lelaki yang tadi menolak Naruto itu kini membungkuk dalam. Sepertinya ia dalam masalah.

"padahal mereka sangat berpotensi." Gumamnya sambil menyebulkan asap rokok yang ia hisap melalui pipa.

"ma-maafkan saya, Sarutobi sama."

"hmm. Sudahlah. Besok pagi aku mau mereka berada di biro ini." Titahnya mutlak, membuat lelaki berkacamata hitam itu meneguk ludah lalu mengangguk.

"baik.."

Kita kembali lagi ke duo Namikaze, mereka kini tengah duduk di ayunan yang ada di taman.

"huh… menyebalkan."

"kau yang menyebalkan. Lagipula sejak kapan kakak mengijinkanmu membawa senjata api, huh?" dari suaranya, terdengar sekali kalai Deidara benar benar marah kali ini.

"maaf kak, kan kita mau seleksi pengawal pribadi, siapa tau aja ada tes menembak gitu." Cicit Naruto.

"alas an aja. Kan kalau seperti itu pihak penyelenggara sudah menyiapkan semuanya, bodoh."

"tapi…. Aku lebih suka memakai Kurama daripada yang lain."

"kau ini, selalu saja alas an, dan lagi, kenapa pula setiap senjata kau beri nama huh?" Deidara heran juga dengan adiknya ini, suka sekali member nama pada benda-benda kesayangannya. Contohnya handgun pemberian sang ayah yang ia beri nama 'Kurama' itu.

"karena mereka adalah partnerku kak. Dan aku menyayangi mereka. Hehehe." Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran andalannya, benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang tak tau apa-apa kan?

"dasar… ya sudah, ayo kita pulang. Kita harus cari pekerjaan yang lainnya." Ajak Deidara. Saat mereka hendak beranjak pergi dari taman itu, lelaki tadi, yang bernama Ebisu, menghampiri mereka.

"permisi… kalian ada waktu?"

"aih… kau lagi. Ada apa lagi sekarang?" Tanya Naruto ketus. Dia masih sakit hati karena terlalu diremehkan oleh Ebisu tadi.

"maaf atas ucapanku yang lancing tadi. Ternyata kalian dipilih secara langsung oleh pimpinan di biro. Jadi…. Maukah kalian menerima pekerjaan ini?" tanyanya dengan Nada was-was, baru saja Deidara mau menolak, karena merasa di permainkan, tapi dia udah kalah cepat dengan Naruto.

"benarkah?" katanya berbinar, benar-benar mood yang mudah berubah. Ebisu mengangguk.

"ya. Pak direkturlah yang memilih kalian, jadi…"

"baiklah. Kami akan mulai bekerja besok. Terima kasih atas kesempatannya." Kata Naruto, ia segera berlari, tak lupa menyeret Deidara beserta dengannya juga. Meninggalkan Ebisu yang menghela napas lega.

.

.

.

"jadi kalian akan mulai bekerja hari ini, klien yang akan kalian lindungi kebetulan ada dua dan bersaudara. Mereka adalah putra dari rekan lamaku. Jadi kuharap hasil kerja kalian yang maksimal." Kata Hiruzen ke Naruto dan Deidara.

"siap pak!" jawab mereka berdua tegas. Bahkan demi pekerjaan mereka ini, mereka berdua sampai pindah ke sekolah tempat klien mereka yang akan mereka lindungi. Mana bukan sekolah sembarangan pula.

"mulai hari ini, kalian akan bersekolah di Konoha Elite High School. Persiapa kalian juga sudah kami urus. Dan kalian akan tinggal di asrama sekolah."

"eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan rumah kami, pak?" Tanya Naruto, dia nggak tega meninggalkan rumah.

"rumah kalian akan tetap aman, dan kalian boleh kembali ke rumah seminggu sekali. Jadi jangan khawatir." Jelas Hiruzen. Deidara dan Naruto mengangguk.

"baiklah, kalian boleh pergi."

"baik pak." Deidara dan Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hiruzen, mereka di bimbing menuju ke Konoha Elite High School, tempat dimana orang yang harus mereka lindungi berada.

Kalau di Tanya bagaimana perasaan mereka, pasti Deidara dan Naruto akan menjawab kompak dan lantang, 'GUGUP'. Itu karena ini adalah pekerjaan pertama mereka.

"waaah… sekolahnya mewah banget…" gumam Naruto kagum.

Jelas saja mewah, Konoha Elite High School memang di peruntukkan bagi kalangan kelas atas. Anak-anak mentri, miliyuder dan orang-orang penting di Jepang hamper semuanya ada di sekolah ini. Bukan hanya sekolah Elite saja, sekolah ini juga adalah sekolah untuk para siswa unggulan.

Jadi ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk Deidara dan Naruto memaksimalkan kinerja otak mereka.

"benar-benar elite." Sahut Deidara menambahi.

"kamar kalian terpisah. Naruto kamu akan mengawal tuan Uchiha Sasuke, dan Deidara, kamu akan menjaga tuan Uchiha Itachi. Tolong jaga mereka semaksimal mungkin." Sekali lagi, utusan yang di suruh untuk mengantarkan Deidara dan Naruto member mereka pesan terakhirnya.

"siap kapten."

"bagus. Kalau begitu, selamat berkerja."

Namikaze bersaudara itu masih belum paham artinya kamar terpisah bagi mereka. Maksudnya adalah, mereka berdua tidak sekamar, karena di asrama ini mengharuskan setiap kamar di isi oleh dua orang, maka Naruto akan sekamar dengan Sasuke dan Deidara akan sekamar dengan Itachi. Itulah maksudnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor asrama, mencocokkan nomor kunci kamar dengan pintu asrama. Terus berjalan sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan kamar yang berhadapan tepat di lantai paling atas dan hanya terdapat dua kamar itu saja di koridor dan lantai tersebut.

"kamar kita berhadapan kak."

"iya. Syukurlah, tapi kenapa cuman ada dua kamar ya?" Tanya Deidara heran.

"iya, dimana kamar siswa yang harus kita jaga?" Naruto juga ikutan mengernyitkan dahi. Mereka terheran sampai dua buah pintu kamar tersebut terbuka, dan menampilkan dua makhluk tuhan paling tampan yang pernah mereka lihat.

"hm? Kalian siapa?" Tanya seorang lelaki dengan rambut ravennya yang di kuncir satu, ada sebuah tanda, mungkin bekas luka, di atas batang hidungnya. Mata onyx yang memancar indah, dan suara merdu yang mengalun dari tenggorokkannya membuat Naruto dan Deidara menoleh ke kamar 20.

"mungkin petugas kebersihan." Jawab cowok yang ada di kamar 21 dengan nada datar, wajahnya yang stoic sama sekali tak menutupi ketampanannya, dia terkesan dingin dan sombong, rambut ravennya dengan gaya spike mencuat ke atas, persis seperti pantat ayam itu terlihat kaku. Ada kemiripan di wajah mereka.

"begini, kami dari biro Hidden Leaf, kami ditugaskan untuk mengawal tuan muda Uchiha bersaudara." Jawab Deidara sesopan mungkin.

"ohh… ternyata kalian ya. Lalu siapa yang mengawalku? Aku Itachi, Uchiha Itachi." Tanggap Itachi. Entah kenapa, Deidara merasa berubtung karena orang yang akan dia jaga terlihat baik dan sopan.

"saya yang akan menjaga anda, tuan muda." Deidara membungkuk hormat di depan Itachi.

"oh, kamu. Baiklah, ayo masuk. Ini kamar asramamu kan?" Deidara mengangguk dengan sedikit ragu. Memang benar itu adalah kamar asramanya, tapi dia heran kenapa Itachi bias ada di dalamnya.

"system asrama di sekolah ini adalah, satu kamar diisi dua orang siswa, dan aku adalah teman sekamarmu." Jawaban Itachi membuat Deidara maupun Naruto terbelalak seketika. Mereka sama sekali nggak di beri tahu tentang hal ini, atau mereka yang kurang teliti?

"dasar dobe." Komentar Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam menyandar di pintu kamar, saat melihat wajah Naruto yang terkesan, bukan terkesan sih tapi emang terlihat bodoh.

"ap-eh? Heimmph..." mulut Naruto segera di bungkam oleh Deidara saat ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan mengumpat kesal di depan Sasuke.

"jangan gegabah bodoh. Bias-bisa kita di tuntut." Bisik Deidara, memperingatkan. Naruto mengangguk paham.

"baiklah, permisi tuan." Setelah melepaskan bekapannya, Deidara segera masuk ke kamar 200, mengikuti Itachi, sedangkan Naruto masih tertinggal di koridor bersama Sasuke.

"kau mau masuk tidak? Bodoh." Jujur saja, Naruto kesal setengah mati, tapi dia benar-benar harus bersabar akan hal ini.

"permisi.." ia ikut masuk, mengekor di belakang Sasuke. Kamar yang akan ditempati Naruto ternyata sangat besar, mungkin tiga kali kamarnya.

'cih, harus sekamar sama si dobe ini. Masih mending kalau yang sekamar denganku cewek cantik dan sexy, lah ini? Dasar dada rata.' Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati sambil mengamati Naruto melalui ekor matanya.

Naruto segera membereskan barang-barangnya di tempatnya, meskipun sekamar, tapi tempat tidur mereka terpisah jauh, diantara tempat tidur mereka ada satu set sofa kecil beserta meja, sepertinya untuk menerima tamu.

Lalu di belakang sofa tersebut terdapat dua buah meja belajar, lengkap dengan rak buku dan computer super canggih yang bertengger rapi di atas meja belajar. Di seberangnya, atau sebut aja depan sofa, ada sebuah jendela besar beserta pintu yang menuju ke balkon. Setiap kamar asrama dilengkapi balkon. Ini lebih mirip penginapa mewah daripada di sebut kamar asrama.

"hei dobe." Panggil Sasuke dengan nggak sopannya, tapi Naruto tetap menyahutinya dengan patuh. Ingat, dia harus professional kalau nggak mau di amuk sang kakak.

"ya, tuan muda?"

"mau sampai kapan kau mengagumi kamar ini,, hn? Cepat mandi sana. Apa kau tak mau masuk kelas?" hardiknya dengan nada dingin dan datar yang menusuk.

"ah! Maaf tuan." Naruto segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan bergegas mandi, nggak perlu waktu lama, Naruto udah keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya yang baru.

"dasar, pengawal macam apa kau, berani membuat majikanmu menunggu." Cibir Sasuke, dia berjalan mendahului Naruto, dengan gayanya yang terlihat sok cool di mata Naruto.

'untung kau klienku, kalau bukan…. Uda kuhajar kau' rutuknya dalam hati. Ia segera mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari kamar, bersamaan dengan Itachi dan Deidara yang berdiri tepat di belakang Itachi.

"pagi Sasuke. Dan..?" sapa Itachi, menoleh ke Naruto.

"nama saya Naruto, tuan muda." Jawab Naruto sopan. Ia heran dengan sikap dua bersaudara ini yang sangat bertolak belakang.

"ah ya, selamat pagi untukmu, Naruto." Naruto mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat, Itachi dan Sasuke jalan di depan, sedangkan di belakang mereka, Deidara dan Naruto mengikuti.

Hal itu menjadi pemandangan yang baru bagi semua siswa di Konoha Elite High School. Pasalnya duo Uchiha ini jarang sekali membiarkan gadis-gadis berada di dekat mereka, tapi kenapa hari ini lain? Hal itu membuat para fans mereka menggila, dengan cepat, duo Uchiha itu kini dikerubungi para siswi.

"Itachi… oh tuhan, kamu semakin tampan saja…"

"Sasuke, kamu keren…"

"kyaa… aku mau dong jadi pacar kamu.."

"aku aja.."

"nggak, aku aja…" dan banyak lagi teriakan-teriakan para gadis ini yang memekakkan telinga, dengan sigap, Deidara dan Naruto membawa Itachi dan Sasuke keluar dari kerumunan itu.

"kalian bergerak cepat. Terima kasih." Ucap Itachi, nggak lupa senyuman ramahnya.

"cih, dasar lamban. Sampai kami harus dikerubungi begitu." Beda kakak, beda lagi dengan adiknya, bukannya berterima kasih, eh malah menggerutu. Padahal Naruto udah berusaha semampunya.

"maaf tuan, lain kali kami akan lebih sigap." Jawab Deidara sopan, ia menundukkan kepalanya, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Sebenarnya ia benar-benar nggak suka dengan Sasuke, benci malah. Udah sombong, manja, suka menggerutu, menyebalkan pula. Kelebihannya cuman satu, yaitu tampan. Beda banget sama kakaknya. Itulah kira-kira yang ada di pikiran Naruto. Ah Naru, saying sekali kamu belum tau sifat asli duo Uchiha yang super ganteng ini.

.

.

.

Hari-hari mereka lalui dengan berat, terutama bagi Naruto. Setiap harinya dia harus mengurusi Sasuke yang suka sekali mengajak teman perempuannya ke asrama, dan membuat kamar tersebut berantakan dengan sampah-sampah. Ia nggak tau apa aja yang di lakukan Sasuke, karena setiap ada yang dating, pasi Naruto di suruh menunggu di dapur asrama atau entah disuruh kemana.

Nasib Deidara juga nggak jauh beda, cuman setiap dia kembali, kamar pasti rapi seperti saat dia pergi. Jadi ia nggak semenderita Naruto. Lalu, kira-kira apa sih yang di kerjakan duo Uchiha ini?

Ternyata oh ternyata, Uchiha itu punya sebuah sifat yang tertutupi oleh wajah stoic mereka, semua Uchiha itu, mesum. Dan itu memang benar adanya. Persamaan antara Sasuke dan Itachi adalah… keduanya sama-sama playboy, dan suka gonta ganti pacar. Wah, wah…

Tapi sejak kedatangan duo Uzumaki, intensitas mereka dalam membawa pacar mereka ke kamar asrama sedikit berkurang. Wah, ada apa gerangan? Mungkinkah mereka mulai menaruh hati pada Deidara dan Naruto? Ternyata semua itu berawal dari suatu sore…

Saat itu, Sasuke baru pulang dari kencannya, dia asal masuk aja ke kamar, nggak tau kalau Naruto itu abis mandi. Dan karena Naruto merasa nggak ada Sasuke di kamar, jadi dia berani keluar kamar mandi hanya pake handuk saja. Tentu saja berganti pakaian di depan lemarinya.

"untung si teme nggak ada. Huft, menyebalkan sekali sih dia. Suka seenaknya sendiri." Gerutuan Naruto tentu saja di dengar Sasuke yang baru masuk ke kamar. Itu membuat Sasuke marah dan hendak melabrak Naruto, tapi niatnya terhenti saat melihat pemandangan itu.

'astaga…. Si dobe ini ternyata punya tubuh yang indah. Oh, kulitnya sepertinya sangat halus. Aduh jadi pengen sentuh deh.' Batin Sasuke yang melihat tubuh telanjang Naruto dari belakang. Itu membuatnya mimisan.

Aduh, siapa sih yang bisa menolak pesona yang terpancar dari tubuh Naruto? Nggak ada kan? Sasuke aja sampe mimisan gitu. Sasuke segera bersembunyi di tempat yang strategis, dia nggak mau mati konyol jika sampe ketahuan mengintip.

"lagian, dia orangnya aneh. Masak ngajak pacar masuk kamar, mau ngapain coba.?" Tanya Naruto pada udara kosong. Ia tiduran di ranjangnya, yang ia kenakan saat ini adalah hot pants dan baju tanpa lengan bberwarna putih.

"heh, mau tau urusan orang aja." Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya, itu membuat Naruto kaget.

"eh? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Tanya Naruto, yah udah lama ia nggak mau basa-basi di depan Sasuke. Dan sejak beberapa minggu lalu ia memanggilnya dengan aku-kamu. Nggak formal dan sopan lagi.

"sejak kau mengeluh apa yang kulakukan di kamar." Jawabnya, sedikit berbohong. Ia duduk di ranjangnya, ada seringaian tipis yang tercetak di wajahnya saat melihat penampilan Naruto yang, sedikit mengundang menurut Sasuke.

"hmm… mumpung kau ada, sekalian aja jawab. Emang apa yang kau lakukan saat dikamar?" Tanya Naruto, dia emang nggak tau apa-apa soal ini.

"mau tau? Mau kupraktekan?"

"he? Emangnya kamu praktek apa? Belajar kelompok? Tapi nggak mungkin kan?" aduh Naru, kau polosnya kebangetan deh.

"hmm, belajar praktek biologi. Bukankah itu mata pelajaran yang sulit kau pahami?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sing a song. Ia mulai berjalan ke ranjang Naruto.

"yah, kau benar. Aku memang nggak begitu paham soal biologi." Sasuke menyeringai licik.

"mau kuajari?"

"tumben baik, tapi boleh lah. Tentang apa?" Naruto berdiri, hendak mengambil buku paket, tapi tanganya di tarik Sasuke cukup kencang dan membuatnya jatuh di ranjang. Dengancepat Sasuke menindih Naruto.

"nggak perlu pake buku…" bisiknya dengan suara berat, membuat Naruto merinding.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung, ia mengernyitkan dahinya...

.

.

.

.

.

to be continued...

apa ya yang bakal di lakuin Sasuke?

mau di lanjut? nggak? ya udah..


End file.
